Trust is earned- Pretty little liars
by Luuw5683
Summary: Caitlin Hastings, Melissa and Spencer's little sister, is attacked by soemone close to her. In between, she discovers a lot of things about her family and herself, that have to do with many many dark things, such as Alison's murder.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! In this story, I created Caitlin, Spencer's little sister. This story may have A included, but not for now. Also, this would be happening during season 1, but some things are going to change. This is a dark story and contains topics that not everyone may like, such as self-harm, violence, rape (not explicit). Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review, I would love to read your thoughts._

_(I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm from South America and I don't speak english currently, but I love it. Tell me so I can correct them, but please be nice!)_

**Trust is earned**

**Chapter one- Nobody's Point of view**

The girl ran as fast as she could, through the streets, through the woods. Her face was tarnished with dirt, tears, and blood. So were her arms, her neck, her clothes. She was tired, exhausted, yet she couldn't stop running. She was afraid. But like, really afraid. She couldn't think rationally, she just could think about escaping. Her heart hammered in her chest, about to pop out. Her face was red. She couldn't breathe. Finally, she thought she was finally safe, and just threw herself to the ground, under the trees.

Caitlin Hastings was 14 years old. She was turning 15 in two months and a half. She had long, wavy brown hair, just like her sister Spencer, and beautiful green, bright eyes. She was slim, and was not tall, but not small either.

She played hockey but she was also a great swimmer. Of course, she had top grades, just like her sisters. Caitlin was also friendly, caring, generous. She was a great person, inside and out.

However, even though her parents loved her, she always felt they had something against her. When Caitlin was a little girl, she was her parents' favorite. But every little girl in the world is. Spencer had been, Melissa had been. It didn't mean anything, just that she was the little girl.

Now, everyday she felt more and more ignored. She knew Spencer felt the same way, but at least she had a little bit more of attention because of the Ali stuff. And Melissa, well there was no way she could be ignored. She was the star. Smart, beautiful, nice, and well, perfect. For some reason, Spencer and Caitlin couldn't be like her.

Now Caitlin fought everyday with her parents, her sisters. She was sad and tired of everything. But she was good hiding it. She felt like she didn't have any kind of support. She felt her family hated her. And that didn't mean anything. It just meant she had grown up and she wasn't the lovely little girl anymore.

After recovering a little from her marathon, Caitlin got up and wiped the tears from her face. She couldn't do anything about the blood, because she had nothing to clean it.

She wanted to go home, but she was scared to find him there, again, waiting for her.

She tried to think rationally and calm down. "No," She told herself "He can't be there, his meeting isn't over yet".

She started walking, and the memories came back to her head. Tears started running from her eyes. It was getting a little darker. She was in the woods, and everything scared her more and more.

She walked faster until she got to her house. She saw Melissa in the kitchen, and Melissa saw her, covered in dirt, blood and tears.

"Caitlin what the?!" Melissa asked with a worried look on her face.

The young girl didn't feel like answering. Instead, she ran to her sister's open arms and started crying again.

"Baby what happened? What's wrong?"

"I... I..."

"You have blood everywhere, Caitlin what did you do?"

"It's not my fault! It isn't okay? I didn't do anything! I tried to escape he was the one attacking me!"

Melissa paused for a minute and looked into her sister's eyes, a horrible little thought starting to form in her mind.

"..He? Who is he?"

_Okay guys, if you like it please review, I will keep writing if you do! __The story is going to get dark and confusing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two-Caitlin's point of view.**

_First of all, thank you so much guys! I love youuu! A lot of people read this and I'm just so happy, it's my first fanfic! Okay, part 2 :) _

Minutes later, Melissa was trying to clean the blood from my face. I hadn't answered her question, and I wasn't going to. Melissa figured I wasn't ready to talk about it, and she didn't insist.

I was trying to calm down, but I kept thinking and thinking about what had happened.

-Flashback

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me!"

"Shut up! And don't try to escape!"

"Stop! Why are you doing this?"

"You deserve it and you know it little bitch!"

-End of flashback

I suddenly broke down sobbing again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay sweetie, you're safe now..." Melissa tried to calm me.

"No, no, it's not okay!"

Melissa looked again into my eyes, deeper.

"You have to tell me what happened. Now."

"I can't..."

"Why not? Of course you can! No one's going to hurt you here!"

"Melissa no! I can't!"

My sister stared at me with a quizzical look on her face, and just when she was about to say something else, Spencer walked in and saw us.

"What's going on here? Woah Caitlin what happened?"

I didn't know what to answer. Luckily, the phone rang. Melissa answered.

"Hello? ...Oh hi mom!... How are you doing?... Fine? I'm glad. How's dad?... Great. ...Yeah, the girls are here, they are..."

Melissa paused, looking at me. I shook my head, pleading her not to say anything. She rolled her eyes -typical Melissa-, and kept talking to mom.

"Yeah, they're fine. Are you two enjoying New York?... Alright, great... Yes mom don't worry... Okay, love you, bye!"

My sisters turned back to me, ready to interrogate me once again.

"So?" Spencer asked, worried. "What was that? What happened?"

"N... Nothing. Uh, I'm tired, I'm just going to bed."

"Caitlin wait!" Spencer yelled, but I was already running upstairs.

I locked my door and fell on my bed. I started crying, in desperation. Only one thing could soothe me. I aimed the sharp blade to my arm. My blood and my tears soon got mixed on my hands, my clothes.

I cried a lot, I don't know for how long. Everything kept repeating inside my head, like a movie. A horror movie. And I was the main character.

When I looked at my phone, it was 12:00 pm. I had to sleep, I had school the next day.

I was getting ready, when I heard a soft knock at my door.

I started panicking. What if it was...

"Caitlin?" Spencer's voice instantly calmed me.

"Can I come in? I know you're awake. Please?"

I had no choice. I let my sister in and we sat on my bed.

"What happened? Melissa told me you were in tears, and covered in blood..."

"I..."

"Why didn't you tell her what was wrong?"

"Because she wasn't going to believe me!"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"... Because..."

"And, why did you ran away like that?"

"...Because I didn't want to answer..."

I looked at the scars in my left arm, the old ones, and the ones that dated from tonight. I shed a tear.

Spencer shook her head, luckily not paying attention to the cuts on my arms. "Okay, well, you need to tell someone. I know this is not a simple fight with a friend, or whatever. Cait, it's serious. Tell me. You know I will believe you."

I looked at her, and I felt she was saying the truth. She was going to believe me.

I finally accepted. "...Alright. But Spencer, this is not something easy for me. And it's only between you and I, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, don't worry about that." My sister said, rubbing my back. "Now tell me. I'm listening."

_Okay guys! I hope you liked it! Next chapter is a flashback. Please review! Thank You (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Nobody's POV**

_Okay, thanks for reading guys! I'm glad you like this. As I said, this chapter is basically a flashback, to explain what happened to Caitlin._

Caitlin looked at Spencer, took a deep breath, and finally started talking.

-Flashback-

It was a warm afternoon, and field hockey practice had just finished.

Caitlin Hastings was leaving with her friends, but a voice stopped her.

"Caitlin? Can you come here for a moment please?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. Why would the coach want to talk to her? Alright, it was not only the coach. It was her sister's boyfriend -erm,husband. And it was also the man her other sister thought was a murderer. Yeah, it wasn't just the coach.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Why isn't Spencer here today?"

"Uh, she's sick. That's all? Can I go now?" Caitlin answered, upset.

Why did he care, anyway? He wanted to hear that Spencer was dead? That she had move to Siberia? Seriously. This guy was the most annoying and sketchy person Caitlin had ever met. Besides her parents. And, oh yeah, Ali.

Ian spoke again, taking the girl out of her thoughts:

"No. I actually wanted to ask you some things."

" About what?"

Okay, this was getting pretty weird. Ian and Caitlin barely spoke at home, they never talked about serious things but he knew she was in Spence's side. But, what about her could interest him? She didn't have any information, other than what Spencer had told her, and there was no way she would tell Ian about it.

"Um, alright? What is it?"

"Do you know what Spencer thinks about me?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" Ian replied, with a weird look on his face. "Or Miss Sherlock hasn't shared her thoughts with you?"

Caitlin stood still, not knowing what she should say. She wasn't going to betray Spencer. She couldn't just run away from Ian.

"Talk, Watson. I know you know."

Damn. Damn damn damn. There was no way out.

"You know what I know. She thinks you killed Ali, she thinks you're acting suspect..."

"And... what do _you_ think?" He said, looking into her eyes. Caitlin couldn't lie. Not now. She didn't feel like lying.

"What I think? I think she may be right. Or wrong. I don't know Ian, seriously."

"Do you believe her or not?" He asked again, with anger in his voice.

Now Caitlin was scared. What was his problem?

"Um Ian I don't think this is the place, to discuss this. I... I should get going."

Caitlin walked as fast as she could to the locker room, scared, a little angry and most of all, confused. Why did he care? She was a fourteen year-old, who had no evidence against him, and no reasons to search for it... At least that was what was in his head. Caitlin actually believed Spencer, but she wasn't 100% sure of everything.

Anyway, he should ask Spencer, not her. It made no sense.

While Caitlin thought about this, a loud noise made her look up from her locker. Suddenly, Ian appeared by her side.

"W-What the hell are you doing here? This is the girls' locker room Ian..."

"I know."

"Then get out" Cait replied, angry.

"Why should I?"

"Because, you're in the girls room and you're invading my privacy, and because I want you to leave."

"Oww, beware girl, don't talk to me that way. You should respect me."

"Do you respect me?" She asked, ironically.

Ian gave her a sharp look.

"Watch your attitude, you nosy little bitch. Don't mess with me, you don't want to know what I'm capable of."

He cornered Caitlin, who was more and more scared.

"Ian? What are you doing?"

"I am just making sure you stay out of my way. I don't need more trouble."

Caitlin felt his hands on her arms, paralyzing her.

"Okay okay I won't say anything you're innocent I won't bother you Ian please let me go!"

Ian's features softened a little bit. Caitlin felt a tiny wave of hope, but the feeling went away went Ian slapped her.

"What are you doing? Why?"

She waited for the next slap, but unexpectedly, Ian caressed her lips, softly.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry for that slap, Caitlin... I hurt your beautiful face..."

The girl pulled away quickly, startled. She tried to walk towards the door, but Ian yanked her arm and put her against the cold wall.

"Not so fast, darling..."

He caressed Caitlin's face, went back to her lips, then to her neck, shoulders, arms, hips. Caitlin was paralyzed. She finally moved and tried to push Ian away.

"Stop it! What are you doing?!"

"Getting my third trophy." He answered, as he pulled her hair out of her face.

"W-what?"

"I had Melissa. I had Spencer. And I want you. And I always get what I want."

Tears ran across Caitlin's face. She completely understood. They were alone. In the locker room. He could do whatever he wanted to do.

"Ian... no... please no..." She begged, while he pushed her against the wall.

He started to take off Caitlin's shirt, and tried to kiss her.

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me!"

"Shut up! And don't try to escape!"

"Stop! Why are you doing this?"

"You deserve it and you know it little bitch!"

Caitlin cried harder. This couldn't be happening. Not to her, not with him. She asked herself what was she going to say to her parents, her friends, Spencer, and most of all Melissa. There was no way she could believe her.

And what if -oh no!- Ian... got her pregnant?

Interrupting Caitlin's thoughts, Ian kissed her hard. Then he tried to pull down her shorts.

"Leave me alone! Stoooooooop!"

Ian was holding her arms so tightly that his nails had pierced her skin. There was blood in her arms, her legs, her face (Ian had hurt her a lot). But the girl knew this was nothing compared to the pain she was going to endure when her brother-in-law would...

Suddenly, something reacted in Caitlin's head. There was no way she was going to let him do that. It took most of her energy, but she finally raised a leg and kicked him. Right on the spot.

Ian moaned in pain. He released Caitlin's body for a moment, and she managed to get to the door. It was locked, but the key was still there. Ian got up, an angry look on his face. Caitlin opened the door and ran until she got out of school. Crying, scared, she took a deep breath and started running again to get home.

-End of flashback-

Spencer looked at her sister, her eyes wide. Caitlin had just finished to tell the story, and now she was lying on her bed,crying and she could barely speak. She couldn't bear to relive it.

Spencer immediately hugged her sister, softly caressing her.

"Oh my God... Oh Cait... I'm so so sorry..."

Caitlin hugged back Spencer, tighter.

"What am I going to do now?" She said, between sobs.

Spencer closed her eyes, not knowing what to say. She whispered soothing words, trying to make her sister feel better, feel safe. Deep down, both of them knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Specially with Ian home...

_Thanks for reading! PLease review (: Also, tell me what would you like to see in the next chapters, I'll try to include it._

_Love you all!_


	4. Chapter 4-Author's note

Hey guys!

So, I'm a little sad, because no one is reading this, and even if I love this story, I would like to have your support! So please, follow it, or leave a review. Criticism, requests and suggestions are welcome! (Just don't be mean).

I'm not sure I will continue, what's the point if you're not reading? Let me know you are.

Kisses! I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4-Nobody's POV.**

_Okay guys it took a while but I saw you were interested and I wrote this chapter. Here it is! Hope you enjoy it, and you can always suggest me to include characters, situations, whatever you want. Oh and constructive critics are always welcome too. Thanks to : __Prettygraysgame18 , evans516 , Catlover10808 ,lillydumbledore, guest and xxil0vey0uxx , _who convinced me to keep writing.

The next morning, before getting breakfast, Caitlin told Spencer to pretend she didn't know anything at all. Spencer agreed, knowing it was the best thing to do.

When the girls went downstairs, Ian and Melissa were already there. Caitlin ignored her sister's questioning looks and carefully avoided Ian. She didn't need to, though, because he was smart and he knew any kind of approach towards the girl would make her react and catch her sisters' attention.

Caitlin ate unusually fast and practically ran to Spencer's car. Melissa raised an eyebrow and decided to talk to Spencer.

"Do you know what's going on with her?"

Spencer was dying to tell Melissa about what had happened. She was scared for Caitlin, Ian wasn't someone that gave up easily. But on the other hand, she knew that: One, Melissa wouldn't believe her. And two, she would tell Ian, which would make him angrier and more dangerous.

"No idea. She hasn't talked to me either."

"She's worrying me. I'm going to make her speak when she gets back."

"I don't think you'll make her do anything, Melissa. She's not going to tell you." Spencer replied, sharper than she wanted.

"Why not? What do you know, anyways?"

"She's not going to tell you Melissa. She doesn't trust you."

And with that, Spencer walked out of the house.

Later, in math class, Caitlin tried to focus her attention in something else, like, math. Or her friend Cassie's new shoes. Or her other friends' jokes. Or Adrian, her crush, who looked even hotter than yesterday. But she couldn't. And she got anxious and anxious every hour, knowing that field hockey time was closer and closer.

At lunch, Caitlin went to get something from her locker. Suddenly, Ian pulled her to an empty place. The girl wanted to scream, but Ian put his hand on her mouth.

"Listen now. You better shut up about what happened, or you're going to regret it. If someone finds out, you and the person will pay it. So you better keep that pretty mouth of yours silent, about this and what's to come.

This is not over Caitlin, not at all."

He left the girl who was shaking and silently crying.

Caitlin went to the bathroom and hid until she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Caitlin? Are you here?"

"Y-yeah."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with your friends but Zoe and Cassie told me they didn't see you..."

Caitlin sighed. She wanted to tell Spencer what had happened, but, Ian's threat scared her a lot.

"But if anyways he's going to try again, it won't really matter if I tell Spencer or not..." She thought to herself.

The young girl finally got out of the toilet cabin and faced her sister. She told her everything, and the second she stopped talking, her phone rang.

"Careful girl, Ian has enough trouble to hide and if you dare to add more, you'll be just another corpse buried in a backyard. -A"

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"I just got this weird text..."

Spencer leant over to read. She suddenly backed down, surprised.

"Wait a minute. No, no. No way. -A can't be..."

"Who the hell is -A?"

"Okay this is going to be long and complicated but I'm not crazy. I swear it. Just listen. Believe me."

"O-Okay?"

After a long, complicated explanation about -A, Spencer and Caitlin got out just in time for class. Caitlin couldn't be more worried. What would -A want from her? Why was he/she threatening her? And, more important... was Ian -A?

Hours later, the final bell rang. For the other students, it was the moment they had been waiting for since the day started, but for Cait it was the signal that her torture session was about to begin: field hockey time.

However, it was better than she thought, probably because Spencer followed her everywhere and Ian couldn't do anything. But when the class ended, and both girls were leaving, Ian called Caitlin again.

"Caitlin, can you come? I need to talk to you." And as he saw Spencer coming too, he added "Alone."

Fear was obvious in Caitlin's face, but Spencer had to leave. Luckily, Ian didn't touch Cait, only threatened her again.

Meanwhile, Spencer started looking through Ian's things. She found his cellphone, and after confirming he was still talking to her sister, she unlocked it and searched for any kind of evidence, or weird things. In her head, she knew it was stupid, Ian wouldn't leave that in his cell phone, where basically everyone could see it.

Spencer opened his recent call list.

"Melissa. Jack. Melissa. Jason." Spencer read. "Anna. Mark." Everything was normal, but a name caught her eye, and her heart missed a beat. Wait. Why would he call him? Yes, they were now related but they had nothing to talk about, specially behind Melissa's back...

"Peter Hastings", Spencer read out loud.

_Okay I hope you liked it, read review follow favorite, remeber, any suggestion is accepted, stay tuned:) I love you guys!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5- Spencer's POV**

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, the favorite and the follows. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm still in class and I had a lot to do. Hope you like this chapter!_

Caitlin and I walked fast to my car. I couldn't understand what I just had seen in Ian's phone. It didn't make sense.

"Everything alright?" My sister asked, noticing the weird look on my face.

"Yeah it's nothing... Are you ok? What did he want to talk about?"

"Nothing, he told me again not to say anything and that stuff."

"Well... that's... good, I guess..."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you think good applies to the fact that someone is threatening me to shut up because he wants to rape me."

I looked at her, not knowing if I should find another sarcastic answer, hug her, or forget about it. This was just so messed up.

Terribly messed up. Ian Thomas, Rosewood's golden boy, had married my older sister, got her pregnant, and now he was after my little sister. It meant I was kind of lucky, right? He hadn't tried anything after our kiss.

And now, -A was after Caitlin too. And my father was talking to Ian behind our backs. And Ian was going to rape my sister. And I knew it. And I couldn't do anything about it. And...

"Earth to Spencer?!"

"Huh?"

"Wake up silly, we have to go home!"

"Right, sorry."

"What were you thinking about? You looked...desperate. Spencer Hastings is never desperate."

"Oh, I don't know," I replied sarcastically. "Maybe about you, and -A, and the fact that our brother in law wants to... hurt you? And that we don't know what to do?"

"Okay, whatever. Can we just skip all that shit and talk about something else like food or cats or stars or cars or the weather?"

"I was going to ask you about it-"

"Well, it's sunny, but I bet it's going to rain and-"

"Caitlin, I meant do you want for dinner?"

"Oh. Alright. Well, since there's not much, we can get takeout..."

"Okay, since it's my turn, I choose chinese."

My sister laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Ian hates chinese food."

I burst out laughing. "Well,that's another reason to eat it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we entered our house, Ian wasn't there yet. We left the food in the kitchen, then sit in the living room, and we started our homework.

"Hey do you remember who was France's president during the second world war?"

"Uh... wait I studied that 2 years ago just let me remember... Was it Pétain or-"

"Hi girls."

We turned to see Melissa, soaked from head to toe. Caitlin was right about the rain after all.

"Hey. Where's Ian?" I asked.

"Oh, he had a meeting with another coach or something. He'll be back soon." She looked at the kitchen. "You guys brought takeout? Great, I'm starving and there's nothing to cook here."

At the same moment, Ian showed up at the main door.

"Hey you all!"

He approached the couch where Caitlin and I were doing our homework, and softly, almost imperceptibly, he touched her cheek. She quickly turned away and ignored him.

Ian kissed Melissa and then we all got ready to eat.

"What is it?" He asked pointing at the takeout bag.

"Umm, chinese." Melissa replied.

He groaned, and Caitlin and I had to bite our lips not to laugh.

He got up to check the fridge- or so was he supposed to do.

Instead, he got closer to Caitlin, who was also there, looking for the juice bottle, and he put a hand on her back. She froze, and his hand slowly made its way to her butt. I couldn't believe it. How dared he? How dared he touch her that way, and even more, how dared he do it with his wife right behind him?

"Ian" I said, trying to stop him. "Could you please hand me that Sprite bottle?"

He jumped, and, a little upset because I had interrupted his little activity, he took the bottle, and came back to the table, leaving Caitlin alone.

"Thank you." She mouthed.

I sighed, realizing that Ian was way more dangerous than we thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Nobody's POV**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caitlin realized the same thing, and she must have looked pretty scared, because as soon as dinner (a very awkward one, and filled with Ian's hands trying to reach for Caitlin and her attempts to avoid him) ended, Melissa caught her before she ran upstairs.

"We need to talk"

"A-about what?"

"What's going on with you? You're acting really... weird, avoiding everyone, running upstairs as soon as you can, not telling anything, and not to mention to what happened yesterday. It's like if you were... scared or something."

"I'm not scared of anyone!" Caitlin screamed, and then realized she sounded just like the opposite.

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then what is it?"

"Nothing, Melissa. Nothing. is. going. on. I'm alright."

Deep down, Caitlin just wanted to tell everything. Yes, she was scared. Yes, there was something going on. No, she wasn't alright.

But then would come the "why's" and she was so not ready for that. The minute she would mention Ian her sister was going to hate her for the rest of her life. She had seen what Spencer and Melissa could do to each other. She didn't want that, at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same moment, inside the barn, Ian Thomas was in the phone with his father-in-law.

"Yes Peter, don't worry. I'm keeping an eye on them... No, they have no clue about it, or the other stuff. Yeah, there's no way. They are as smart as Einstein, but they won't find out about this."

Spencer gasped. She was hiding outside the barn, and she could hear it all. What the heck were they talking about?

_Okay _guys that's it, you see? Extra long! Again I'm sorry it took so long. Review please. Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6- Ian's POV**

_Spencer gasped. She was hiding outside the barn, and she could hear it all. What the heck were they talking about?_

" No one has any kind of evidence of our involvement" I said, trying to calm Peter.

"Garrett knows." Peter replied.

"He won't tell. He knows it's the worst idea in the world."

"Okay, fine. I trust you with this, after all you and I were together and the risk is the same for the both of us."

"You're right about trusting me Peter. I can perfectly handle this, and if we need anything else, well you're a lawyer, and so is your wife."

"We're not involving Veronica in this. I thought we had that clear, Ian. She would hate me if she knew I was part of it."

" Well, I don't think we need her, but if we do we have to find a way to convince her to be on our side."

"What about my girls? Are you sure they won't find out?"

" Well, my beloved wife has clearly no idea that I talk to you, and neither does Caitlin. Spencer, on the other hand, she's pretty nosy, but I have my phone and laptop with me all the time. She can't find anything."

"Hum... Okay. Well I have to go, meet some clients. Talk later, you call me."

" Okay, bye Peter."

I hung up, and then I decided to go back to the house, to see what my three favorite girls in the world (well okay, Ali was one of my favorites too but she was already dead) were doing.

As I made my way, I thought about each one of them. Melissa was smart, and she could be really funny and hot when she wanted, meaning, when she was with me. Her body made me crazy, but also her personality. I was really in love with her.

Spencer, she was so independent, that was something that always attracted me. She was young, smart, and her kisses, I had to admit, were great.

Caitlin was all of the above, like in a mini version. I wasn't attracted to every teenager in the world, don't get me wrong, but Caitlin and Spencer... there was something so... seductive in the way they talked, the way they laughed, how they played field hockey, everything. However, I was going for Caitlin because she was easy to get, and easy to scare.

That's why I was so angry about what had happened in the locker room. So close... And she managed to run away. I couldn't believe it, but well, she was a Hastings, she was using her brain...

I got inside the house, and saw Caitlin and Melissa arguing.

"Caitlin come on. You're not fooling anybody."

"Hey, what's going on here?" I said.

"Nothing" The youngest Hastings replied, and I could see she was shaking.

Melissa opened her mouth as to say something, but I interrupted her.

"So, are we going to Chris's party tonight?"

"Umm...I don't know, I have a lot to do..."

"C'mon" I put my arm around her waist. "I know your college stuff can wait until tomorrow".

"But I have to give it in two weeks!" She answered, with a slightly desperate voice.

I laughed."Please don't go all Hastings Mel..."

She laughed with me and finally accepted to come to the party.

"Hey, where are you going?" Spencer asked entering the house, as Melissa took her purse. Wait, where had she been? Was she outside in the garden? Could she have... heard my conversation?

"To a friend's party in Philly. Can you check on Caitlin?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"She's just... acting weird, I told you. She says she's fine but she's awful lying."

I froze, alarmed. What was that little bitch doing? If Melissa or Spencer found about our stuff, it would be a disaster. I was definitely going to talk to her the next day.

Spencer sighed. "Fine, but you should leave her alone. Maybe it's just a fight with her friends or something."

I opened the door for Melissa and we said bye to Spencer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Caitlin's POV**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minute Melissa forgot about me, I ran upstairs. I locked the door and crumbled on my bed.

"Damn, why me?"

All kinds of thoughts were forming inside my head. Ian raping me. Ian getting me pregnant. Me telling my family, my family hating me.

Or, me telling my family before Ian rapes me, my family hating me, Ian killing me.

Hopeless, I started crying on my pillow. To make everything worse, Melissa was so not believing me. If it weren't for Ian walking inside, I would probably have broken down and told her everything.

I knew I had to do something. But what?

I sat on my bed as I heard a car, and approached the window.

"Alright, safe for tonight" I thought as I saw Ian's car.

But, that didn't mean I would be safe the next day, and I knew it. Tears went down my face again. I took the razor and pushed it against my thigh, as I had been doing for the last 4 weeks.

"Caitlin?" I heard Spencer's voice calling me.

"Coming" I replied, and I put on my pajama pants to hide the recent cuts.

I wiped my tears and tried to make myself presentable. I didn't want to look weak, or scared, not even in front of Spencer, who knew me maybe even better than I knew myself.

"What is it?" I asked once I got to the living room.

"Just wanted to check on you, are you okay?"

"No comments."

"Alright... And I also wanted to tell you about something..."

"Sure, what ?"

"I'm not sure, I was hoping you could help me figure out, you know, with that awesome detective mind of yours" She smiled.

I finally smiled back. "Okay, talk."

She told me about Ian's talk to dad, and my jaw dropped open. My head was full of questions. The main one, was, What the hell are they talking about?

"Something is really wrong about this." I said.

"I know, I know..."

"What do we do?"

"We can't confront any of them. We should try to learn more before."

"So, we spy on Ian? That's impossible Spence. He always has his phone and laptop with him, and if he sees us... it will be terrible."

"He doesn't have them during field hockey" She said, her eyes shining with that clever Hastings look.

"We can't skip practice, and go to his office."

"No, but we can distract him."

"Alright, so you do it and I check?"

"Seems less dangerous, yeah."

"Okay, we have a plan for tomorrow."

Suddenly, our phones rang. It was a new text.

"Well my girls, looks like I can't stop you from being a couple of nosy, bad bitches. Hmm... I know some people who wouldn't like that. And they'll make you pay. Wanna know how? Ask Steve Jobs. Hint hint, wink wink. -A"

_Hey my lovely fans soooo sorry for this late update. Anyways I hope you like it, and as usual, any comments, suggestions or constructive critics are welcome. Love you, and thanks for reading._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7- Spencer's POV**

It was probably 4am, and I should have been in my room sleeping soundly, so should have my little sister. Everything was fine-well, as good as possible. We had cracked -A's unexpected clue the minute we got the text; Steve Jobs, Apple, Ian had a Macbook Pro. It meant, most important information was probably there. It was good to know, we didn't have to waste our time checking other stuff. So we were ready for next day's plan.

We went to bed, but Caitlin had woke up crying minutes ago, and I immediately went to her room. Evidently, it didn't just take a little plan to get off her head what Ian wanted to do to her.

"Caitlin... Cait shhh, it's okay... Hey sis, he's not here... look at me, look at me... you're safe, it's alright.." I tried to calm her, while I was holding her.

"No it is not alright! He wants to do it again! He's not giving up!"

It hurt me so badly to see her like that, and not knowing how to help her. We couldn't go to the police, they would never believe something against Ian, I had already tried with the Alison thing. We couldn't tell our parents, they wouldn't believe us...

I sighed, and held Caitlin tighter. She started to calm down, and drank some water from the glass she always had on her bedside table.

"Better?" I asked, a bit innocently.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"What happened? What did you dream of?"

"It was... really weird, it felt like something more than a dream, I don't know how to explain it..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **The dream-Caitlin's POV**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was standing outside, it looked like my backyard, but slightly different. I started walking, and Ian took my arm. I got away from him and ran, but he was really fast and he always appeared by my side. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, Ali's, and then another one, my father's. I ran towards them, following the sounds, but when I finally got close, Ian took me away. He pulled me against a tree and kissed me. I begged him to let me go, but he said: "I can't. You can't see what's about to happen. We would have to answer too many questions later."

"Why do you talk to my dad?"

"He's my friend,and it's not just your dad. There's Garrett, there's Darren Wilden, there's Byron, there's Jenna, and an old friend of ours, Cece. And my beloved Ali."

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, it's a secret."

"Why do you share secrets with your father-in-law?"

"Oh, he's not my father-in-law yet. It will take a year or so to get there. And I told you, he's my friend, just like the others. Friends share secrets, that's what keeps them close."

That sentence rang a bell, but I had no time to think about it.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, panicking.

"You'll see baby" He replied and kissed me again. Everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Back to Spencer's POV**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that was definitely a weird dream. The most intriguing, however, was the people mentioned. I knew all of them, except for that Cece girl. But what was Aria's dad doing there? And our dad? And two police officers? And Jenna? It didn't make sense at all.

A second later, something else hit me. In the dream, Ian had said "Oh, he's not my father-in-law yet. It will take a year or so to get there." He was anticipating the future. And a year ago, or so... was the night of Ali's murder. In a backyard that looked like mine.

When she was younger, my sister used to have this dreams or daydreams about things that actually happened after, like me becoming field hockey captain, or things that had happened before but she never witnessed, like how our grandma died. She hated them, they scared her to death. It was a family secret, not even her friends knew about it, and with the years, it happened less and less frequently. But she still had them sometimes, and she usually told me and only me, because our parents thought it was a mental illness. I was more open-minded.

So, knowing all of this, was it possible she was having a "dream" about the night Ali died?

Caitlin realized this at the same moment.

"I know what you're thinking Spence. Maybe we're right, but I don't want to think about that dream anymore. It was way more scary than it seems."

"Okay, sure. Get some sleep Cait, we have school tomorrow."

She dried some tears from her face and nodded.I kissed her forehead, squeezed her hand and turned off the lamp.

Damn, what a night. But we had to keep going. I was even more decided to find out what Ian and my dad had to do with that night. Was that what they were talking about? I had to know.

_Thanks for reading, please follow, favorite, review, let me know if you like this. This chapter was more about getting to know Caitlin better, and getting to know how she could help the girls find out what happened. Answers are coming soon, but little by little. _

_Oh, and thanks to Joy, who's the only one that reviewed last chapter._

_I love you guys! XoXo _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8- Nobody's POV**

Field hockey time; investigation time for the girls.

"Hey Ian?" Spencer asked at the end of the class. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Spencer started to argue with Ian about Ali to keep him distracted, while Caitlin ran to his office.

"Finally" She thought, looking at the computer. She ran her fingers on the keyboard, waiting for something to happen. The main screen appeared, but it was asking for the code. The girl tried several times to crack it, but failed. Suddenly, her phone beeped.

"Never Ask Turtles. Can Love Use Birds? Good luck Hastings. Melissa won't be happy. but Ali Dilaurentis would be proud. -A"

"What the- Oh my God!" The capital letters, of course!

Caitlin started typing: " " It didn't work. She put the question mark, but nothing. After 3 more fails, she finally tried " ? . Ali Dilaurentis."

Ding! The desktop showed up. "Yes! Yes!".

She looked at the file names. "Field hockey" "Pictures" "Wedding!" "Business" "College" "RWH" "Stuff" "Games". Nothing seemed important. She started to click randomly on the folders, hoping she'd find something. And yeah, in the one called "Pictures", there was another called "RW girls, fun with friends".

She opened it, and froze. The folder was full of videos and photos; but, not innocent ones. Caitlin saw Ali in her underwear; Ali in her room. Then, even more disturbing, there were some of Spencer and the other girls. Getting dressed. Getting out of the pool.

She played one of the videos. It was Jenna, and Toby Cavanaugh, her step-brother. Caitlin's eyes widened. It was Jenna basically forcing herself on him.

Disgusted, the young girl turned it off and looked through the other files.

There was a Word document, called "Terms and conditions."

"Huh?"

She opened it and started to read.

" The following founders of the Nos Animadverto Totusclub: Ian Thomas, Jason Dilaurentis, Garrett Reynolds; and the members Darren Wilden and Eric Kahn; agree to respect the rules of the club. They are also warned of the consequences if they disobey them. This contract can be used as an evidence piece against any member that will proclaim the club's existence and its activities; or against any member that will try to stop these activities. The members accept to keep the videos and pictures hidden and secret, and to deal personally with any complications involving their part of the files. The blackmail cases shall be kept secret as well.

Any personal approaching towards the girls is encouraged, if the member is careful and benefits the rest of the club. However, members must not be violent, and any sibling approaching is forbidden.

In case Mr. Peter Hastings or Mr. Byron Montgomery have intentions to inform the police or the girls about NAT club, members shall make every effort to stop them. Pieces of evidence confirming their knowledge and participation in the club are available to blackmail them. Same with Jenna Cavanaugh (ask for special pieces kept in Ian's laptop).

If Alison Dilaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Melissa Hastings, Caitlin Hastings and Cece Drake happened to find out about the club, or videos and pictures, members shall take care of it, Thomas specifically taking care of Hastings and Fields; Dilaurentis taking care of Drake and Dilaurentis; and Reynolds of Marin and Montgomery. However, help can be asked and must be given.

For other Rosewood citizens, one random member will be designed. Same policy for help."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Caitlin yelled.

_So what did you think? More details about the parents involvement, Ali's murder, Ian's intentions and Caitlin's involvement in the next chapter!_

_Review, follow, favorite please (: I love you all. Thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey people,_**

**_This is an author's note. Look, I haven't got a single review, follow or favorite for the latest chapter, which I uploaded like a week ago or more._**

**_I know I already did something like this, telling you I would stop writing. I'm not going to "threaten" you again, but I seriously need some feedback and appreciation. _**

**_Always remember, if you have any constructive criticism, ideas, advice, go for it and tell me; I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas. _**

**_Please, I need to know if you're reading, if you like it._**

**_I love you all, and thanks once again._**

**_~The author, Lu._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9-Spencer's POV**

_Okay, thanks again for the reviews, and, let me clarify one thing: Here, Spencer and Toby already met, already like each other. Nothing happened yet, though. But Spencer stills suspecting Jenna. And get ready for Spoby!_

Later at night, Caitlin showed me the archives she had downloaded to her USB. I saw it all in complete disbelief. I knew Ian wasn't exactly a member of virginity club, but this was way further than I had expected.

There were folders for each one of us: Ali, Aria,Em,Hanna, me, Melissa, Caitlin,that Cece girl, and a few other Rosewood high students, mostly from Ian's class.

But I really panicked when I read the contract. Officer Wilden? Garrett the cop? Jason filming his own sister? And...What. the. hell. was my father doing involved with these guys? And Aria's dad, too? And Jenna?

"Did you see the videos?" Caitlin asked.

I shook my head, and played one. My mouth hung open. Jenna… and Toby. Doing...wow. I was disgusted. And confused. I definitely had to ask Toby about this. He already knew about my suspicions towards his stepsister, and Ian. And now, those two were in the same perv club.

I looked at my sister. She sighed, and said:

"I haven't seen the others, we maybe should do it now…"

"Y-yeah, sure."

We weren't ready for another video like the previous one, but fortunately- in a way- it was a video of Melissa and a blonde girl, that we had recognized as Cece. Right, they were friends in high school but we forgot about her.

However, the video wasn't innocent at all. It was filming Melissa's bedroom, and suddenly, both girls appeared. Naked. Completely.

Their hair was wet, they were probably coming from the jacuzzi.

We could hear boys (probably Ian and Jason, since the movie could have been shot from his window) laughing and saying perverted things.

I paused it, and we stared at the screen for what felt like hours.

Finally, I spoke.  
"Melissa needs to know."

"Are you kidding?"

"No! Look we can show this to her, the whole thing, and-"

"And how do we explain how we got it? `Yeah, so your husband wants to rape me and he talks to dad about Alison so Spencer's psycho stalker texted me and told me to look through his homemade porn files?!"

I clamped my mouth shut. But then I got an idea.

"Look. My friends are involved in this too. I'm gonna tell them to come and see, and then we'll figure out something together."

"Okay… D-Do they know about…"

"Ian? No. I didn't say anything, I wouldn't do that to you."

"But A knows… Do you think he/she told them?"

I shook my head. "No, Cait. They would have said something…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Nobody's POV**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group was sitting on Spencer's bed, clicking through the different files. Spencer had explained to them that Caitlin had gotten A texts, and she had found these things. The 3 girls were pretty surprised at first, by the pictures and videos but also by the fact that A was texting Caitlin too.

However, they didn't doubt for a second before including her in their "A-hunting team", as Hanna had defined it; since the 3 girls liked her a lot, she was very mature, sometimes they hung out during summer, and Caitlin was in the swimming team with Emily, liked shopping and party like Hanna, and loved music, writing and taking pictures like Aria.

"So…" Hanna started "They have been watching us… for years."

Aria looked completely disgusted.

"I can't believe Jason would do that. He looked at least decent!"

"Aria… that's not the worse part…" Spencer said, showing the contract.

The small brunette looked confused at first, but when she read her father's name, her expression turned into something between surprise, anger and sorrow all at the same time.

The other girls were reading it with her.

"Oh my God" Emily gasped. "Wilden, Garrett, Noel's brother, Jenna! And… your fathers…" She said, looking at Spencer, Caitlin and Aria.

While they continued to explore the files, Spencer's phone rang. Everyone prepared themselves for another -A text, but Spencer quickly dismissed their worry.

"It's Toby" She said, and a small smile spread across her face.

All the girls exchanged amused glances. They all suspected he was Spencer's new love interest, and had gotten over the fact that he was a murder suspect pretty fast, since Emily had sworn he was someone nice, clever, fun and sweet behind his armor, and now he had the group's approval.

Spencer got up, left the room and answered.

"Hey you."

"Hey, Spence. What's up?"

"Oh not much. I'm here hanging out with my friends… you?"

"Here bored. I was calling to see if you wanted to grab something at the Brew later? We could talk and…"

"Y-yeah sure. I have some stuff to tell you."

"Okay then. Is it fine at 8:30?"

"Perfect" Spencer smiled.

"Alright, see you later. Byee!"

"Bye Toby."

"Blush blush blush!" Hanna laughed as Spencer entered the room.

"I'm not blushing!"

"We all know you like him stop lying!"

Spencer shook her head and sat down. "I don't...like him. He's just a friend."

"Uh-huh,yeah,sure." They all replied.

"So, what did he want?" Aria asked.

"Nothing in particular, we-we're meeting at the Brew later."

"Ooooh Spencie has a da-a-te!" Hanna said and everyone chuckled.

"It's is. not. a date. It's just… two friends… meeting for coffee… and chit-chat…"

"And a kiss." Emily finished.

Spencer shot her an upset yet amused glare.

"What time are you guys meeting?" Caitlin asked.

"8:30" Spencer quickly replied, involuntary squealing.

"You like him." Caitlin stated immediately.

"No I don't!"

"You squealed. You like him." She said smiling.

"Whatever! We have stuff to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Spencer's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost time to meet with Toby. I was getting dressed, thinking about our talk with the girls.

We had decided: Not to tell the police, not to tell Melissa until we knew it would be safe (meaning, when she would believe us, instead of ripping my head off saying I made it all up), look for Cece, and stay away from all those boys, which was quite obvious.

"Good luck on your date" Caitlin said winking as I got out of my room.

I stuck my tongue out and left the house.

As I walked, I couldn't stop thinking about Toby. How much I liked him, but also, how I was going to tell him about Jenna…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxToby's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer walked inside and I couldn't help to notice how beautiful she was. But, as I had to do many times, I reminded myself she was out of my reach. She saw me, and walked towards me.

"Hey Toby."

"Spence, what's up? You said you wanted to tell me something."

"Yeah, but first, coffee."

I chuckled and we ordered a cappuccino for me, black coffee and vanilla for her, her special favorite mix.

As soon as Spencer drank a sip of her coffee, she opened her laptop and told me to read a Word file she had put on the screen.

My eyes scanned it quickly, but they stopped at the sight of Jenna's name. I readed the whole file, trying to understand.

"Spencer, what is this?"

"It was on Ian's laptop. It's a contract, for-"

"No, I know that. But I mean, what is this? What is Jenna doing here? What do they have on her?"

"..."

"Spencer…"

She sighed. "Look, I didn't want to tell you this here, right now, this way, but these creeps have a lot of pictures. And videos. And…" -she swallowed- "And we found a video, of Jenna and you…"

"Oh God no."

I knew it, I knew what it was. Our `activity´. I had never wanted to do it, but there it was, she had power, a terrible threat on me. I had to.

"Spencer, look that-"

"I think you need to explain it to me. Seriously. But if you're not ready right now, then…"

"No. Wait."

The Brew was almost empty. It was past 10:00 pm. And my story was finally over. Spencer sat quietly, looking down, and I tried to stop crying. I didn't want to cry, but just thinking about...that, completely overwhelmed me.

Was she angry? Disappointed? Disgusted?

She finally looked at me.

"Oh Toby… I'm… I'm so sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNobody's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby. She was stunned. In shock. But, all she wanted was to help him. And she couldn't think of a better way.

When Toby's eyes finally dried, they both got up. Spencer paid the bill, and they got out.

Her fingers brushed his. His palm looked for hers. And there they were, walking entwined on a cloudy night. None of them knew how, but they reached the park. It was quiet and empty. It was nice.

Spencer felt something warm inside her. Innocent, yet full of desire.

Toby couldn't help but think about the thousand dreams he'd had about her, about him and her on a moment like this.

She shivered, he put an arm around her. But suddenly, she was in front of him, looking right at him… maybe even looking right through him. And he didn't back away. With his hand still on her shoulder, his lips brushed hers, like a request for permission.

She accepted. She responded softly, not wanting to rush it. They connected. Fireworks lit in their hearts.

Spencer Hastings was kissing Toby Cavanaugh under the most isolated tree of the park.

If you were an outsider, you would have thought they were cute. If you were a Rosewood resident, you would have thought it was a scandal. But if you were an insider, an insider of their minds, you would have thought it was just perfect.

Spencer relaxed on his lips. A piece of peace in her storm.

_Soo, liked it? Dedicated to all my dedicated readers and the Spoby fans, I know it took a long time, but as you may understand it wasn't exactly the point of this story. More coming! Thanks for reading, please review, follow, favorite! I love you all._


End file.
